


freshly baked

by mutedtam



Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, first work oh yeah, i cant FIGURE THIS OUT HELP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28773945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mutedtam/pseuds/mutedtam
Summary: i offer... bakery audont choke me i got inspired by bread twin
Relationships: Aubrey & Sunny (OMORI), Basil & Sunny (OMORI), Hero/Mari (OMORI), Kel & Sunny (OMORI)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 47





	1. close

all was calm, all was bright. but of course, that peace would soon be ruined by the certain group of people. the scent of the freshly baked bread was placed on display, the atmosphere filled with calm and warm feeling. suddenly, kel appears. it was afternoon, the dimming brightness and the blue sky that still remains. kel was laughing, pushing hero inside the bakery. the establishment was bustling with scent of coffee, the chatting were loud and friendly.  
  
 _"come on, hero, let's buy the cake!"  
"w-wait! kel-!"  
  
_mari heard the commotion, and came out of the kitchen, opening the door to reveal a waft of currently baking feed. _"hello! welcome to the bakery, how can i hel-..."_ suddenly hero made an eye contract with mari, suddenly hero's ears turned red, and mari only smiled. slightly bowing, gesturing to the baked. _  
"how cute! what are you here for?"  
_ hero could only stutter out, _"the.. the strawberry cake..!"_ as kel look at hero, making a scrunched up, disgusted face. _"ew! have you fallen in love at first sight-"_ , suddenly kel's mouth is clamped, with hero staring at kel to shut up. he looked back at hero, who were flustered, and back to mari who is smirking. _"well, have fun eating the strawberry cake, it's delicious!"_ she said as she pulled the strawberry cake off the display, and put it in the neatly designed box, offering it to hero. _"ah thank you."_ hero muttered as he stumbled for his credit card to pay for it. _"it's your first time here right? this will be free."_ she smiled sweetly, and only made hero even more flustered and heated. kel on the other hand, is still making face. the brothers scurried out of the bakery, kel is still making face, man, if he keeps this up, his scrunched up face gonna be default emote. they rushed back home just in time for their mother to scold them for being so late.  
  


#  🍞!  


it was pathetic, to say. when you looked at hero being flustered, and had fallen in love at first sight. kel sat down on his bed, looking at hero screaming into his pillow. he made a huff, getting up to smack hero on the back. kel crossed his arm, _"come on, you looked at her for only one second and suddenly you have crush?!"_ hero looked up, wincing in pain, _"not my fault she's h-...cu- AUUUUGHH!"_ hero slammed his head into the soft pillow, internally screaming. _"don't be a wimp, we will have to visit them again next week!"_ kel smiled with great pride, knowing hero will suffer and stutter in a painful way. haha! shame on him!   
  
_"what."_


	2. your

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thanks for the comments! it give me motivation to continue,,
> 
> enjoy this long chapter [kinda? it's still short.]

it's a beautiful day in the faraway town, and you are terrible person. that is what hero thought, waking up widen eyes and immediately turning his head to the clock, he noticed that it was 7AM. early as it is, he must get ready for the day even though he was tired. he rolled off the bed, taking the blanket with him and dragging that soft thick blanket along the floor. then he realized he cannot bring his blanket into the bathroom and so he cried, but not on the surface, he wore the face of despair. he sighed and rolled up his blanket and walked back to the bed and made it neat, flattening it out, making it look presentable even if no one is going to see it at all except for kel, who was snoring away on the side. truly a pain, having a younger sibling being an annoying cockroach you cannot get rid of, eerugh! even comparing kel to cockroach is unspeakable! truly, they are simply a rat, but tolerable enough ever since he is a himbo.  
hero looked at sleeping kel, and sighed, careful to not make a sound, he went to the bathroom. he turned on the light and...   
  
it's just him. he stared into the mirror, wow what a bed hair. he cannot describe it, it is too much. it is literally too much man, mayhap he should make himself more presentable. and then a knock. so of course, he speedran the bathroom, he attempted to brush his messy hair, brushes his teeth, you know the usual routine. making a quick step down the stair, still disheveled and finally, opening the door to see mari waving.  
  
he had exploded. he did not. he did not realize mari knows where he live. wait what how did mari knows where he live? _"wait, how? what?"_ hero stumbled on words, clearly confused, and sleepy. mari was surprised, and her mouth shaped into an O. _"you are telling me you didn't know we were neighbor?"_ hero regret he ever spoke or opened his mouth. why is he so awkward. why is he flustered. why did he forget mari is his neighbor, actually whatever it is, this is his fate. to suffer from crushes and lovesickness. oh my god hero please just stop thinking. why are hero here, just to suffer.   
_"...nyes. no? maybe, uh. nnnnoooo.....?"_ hero smiled, a grim smile. it is inevitable. mari couldn't hold in the giggle, and let it out, _"you're so cute! come by the bakery, i'll be sure to cook a sandwich for you."_ mari made a face that only made hero explode again. her smile so sweet, he can't get enough of it. someone help him, his poor soul has been hit quite hard. _"alright, bye!"_ mari said, waving him a farewell as she walked back to her house. it is right next to his house. why must life hurt hero in this way, oh my god. he mumbled to himself, closing the door, and then stepped toward to the sofa. he plopped into the cushion, and laid on it. he thought about his choices, in fact it was terrible to not acknowledge his neighbors at all, he had been busy in studying for college himself. that was what his parent would've wanted, and then there's her, the girl, the one he fallen in love with at first sight. he's gonna be occupied with thoughts for a while.   
  


#  🍞!

  
  
mari was pleased, maybe little giggly, but overall, she was pleased to have that specific boy as her neighbor. she hummed as she went inside her house. gently like a breeze, she stepped onto the stair. she knew that he was her neighbor whole time, but never bothered to greet him as one. for a simple reason and that's her parent saying to help the bakery and practice playing on piano. and she had bakery to take care of until sunny can take over the bakery for her so that she can focus on playing piano. she feel bad for sunny however, leaving him all alone to take care of the booming business. then she stopped in her walk on the stair.  
a slight thump were heard, and then a slight creak came from the door slowly opening.  
  
and there was sunny! her sunshine, her cutie little brother, her baby! the short male looked at mari, and decidedly, mari is sick and she's staying home. the reasoning? her cheek is red and that mean she has fever and that she need rest. sunny at the moment is overthinking, and thus he quietly grabbed mari and pulled her into the bedroom. _"sleep."_ he said. _"why?"_ mari asked. _"because you are sick."_  
_"what do you mean i'm sick?"_  
_"your face is red."_  
_"really, is it, though? it's dark here! how can you tell my face color?"_  
  
sunny looked at mari blankly, raising his eyebrows. it seem sunny did not believe mari, so mari must give in, right? she shall not succumb to sunny's cute face, oh no she won't. a few moment later she already had fail to hold her ground because sunny is too cute. _"ah, fine. i'll stay home. don't get hurt outside."_ mari sighed. sunny smiled only a slight, and waved mari a farewell. he had been dressed for the work and already on the way out to work. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi gang im taking plot request as a new fic its gonna be oneshot because i cant keep this up man.
> 
> lovestuck hero here to serve!!!  
> smirk


	3. author note

this hhhh are gonna be canceled since i do not have any idea but yall can spread life jam on this toast or smth.  
  
ngl i have no idea where to go from here


End file.
